


And I know these scars will bleed

by sweetkisses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (the top tags will tell you who tops okay lol), Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Eating Disorders, Harry has anger problems, Lots of Angst, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Rehabilitation, Sad Louis, Shy Louis, Smut, can be triggering so please be careful, its harry btw, mpreg month, the rest of the boys have cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's Sunday." Louis says as he sits next to Harry by the window.</p><p>"It is." Harry chuckles and looks over at the blushing boy.</p><p>"We are allowed outside on Sundays." Louis whispers and Harry knows want Louis wants, the omega won't ask it but Harry knows.</p><p>"Do you want to go outside?" Harry asks and Louis perks up and looks at Harry.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>Or Harry has anger issues and he meets Louis in a rehab center</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I know these scars will bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Well shit, this took me way longer than i expected and it turned into my longest oneshot ever. Needless to say i fucking love this fic. Thank you to the anon for giving me this prompt and making me feel a horrible sadness every time i wrote this. I'm going to finish my wheelchair series now lol so if you any of read that the wait is over!! hahaha umm so yeah, i hope you like this fic beacuse i really like it and think its one of my best works, I even put smut in it like what??? i never do that lol.
> 
> So Enjoy :)

Harry is pissed.  
  
He's pissed at his mum for making him come here. He's pissed at his friends for their lack of support. He's pissed at the doctors and nurse that are trying to help him. But most of all he's pissed at himself, not because he's in here but because that fucking beta didn't get beat like how Harry should have done.  
  
It was two weeks ago, Harry was talking to his friend, Zayn, while they were walking down the street when all of a sudden a beta bumps into Harry. If that didn't make Harry mad enough, the fucking beta doesn't even _apologize_. Before he knows it Harry has the beta pinned to the ground as the alpha grows at him. Zayn, his beta friend, tried to pull Harry off but once the alpha started to hit the beta he couldn't stop. It's so angry because that beta is just so _rude_ and deserves to learn his lesson.  
  
No one disrespects Harry like that.  
  
So after the cops finally pulled them apart Harry was still growling and they took him to the police station. Thankfully Harry's mom is friend of the police and he got off with a warming. When his mum and him got home his mum ripped him a new asshole, and even though she's a omega and Harry's an alpha she fucking _scares_ him sometimes.  
  
After an hour of Anne, his mum, yelling at him it ended with her handing him a brochure. Harry was furious when he read the title, " _It’s time for rehab_." They fought for another two hours and that ended with Harry forced into a car that took him to the plain white building of the rehab center.  
  
So yeah, Harry's fucking pissed right now. He doesn't want to be here, not one bit, he's 20 and should be living his life but his bitch of a mother forced him here. It's boring here; everything is colorless and plain like they want to drain everyone's happiness and they probably do because otherwise they wouldn’t make money if everyone was happy like they should be.  
  
It's not entirely Harry's fault he's always angry; he just gets angry _very_ easily. Like right now he's growling deep in his chest as he stares at the alpha across the common room that keeps glancing over at Harry who is on one of the four couches in the room.  
  
The boy looks over at Harry again and the alpha can't take it anymore because this guy is pissing Harry off too much. Harry pushes himself off the couch with a loud growl and walks over to the other alpha that is looking out giant wall of just windows. As soon as Harry reaches him and grows loudly, causing the room the fall into a silence, just as Harry rises his fist and punches the other alpha in the face.  
  
Things don't escalate from there because a couple of alpha nurses run over and tackle Harry to the ground before they drag him to the therapist. This is where he goes every time his anger "gets out of hand". Everyone else visits the therapist maybe once or twice a week but no, Harry's there every day because he gets angry every day. Like before, it's not his fault he’s always angry.  
  
"Harry." The beta Liam Payne, his therapist, says. "Nice to see you here again." The doors close as the nurses leave, Harry continues to stand in the doorway, furious as fuck. "Please sit." Liam gestures to couch next to his chair. With a puff Harry flops onto the chair, his ears now smoking with anger. "What happened this time?"  
  
"That fucking cunt!" Harry growls out as he stands up and starts pacing. "He kept _looking_ at me!" Harry stops walking and looks Liam in the eyes. "What gives him the right?? That's fucking rude of him!" Harry throws his hands up and starts pacing again with clenched fics. "God I wish they would have let me pound him the way he deserved!" Harry screams loudly before falling back into the couch.  
  
"Harry." Liam says after a few minutes of just Harry's heavy breathing with the occasional growl. "It's been almost two months since you been here. You haven't made any friends but you did manage to make everyone in here hate you." Harry looks up at Liam with anger filled eyes. "Don't you ever think about how the people in here with you struggle too, not with anger but so many other things? You were sent here to learn to control your anger just as they were sent to help them with their needs."  
  
"What are you saying?" Harry asks his anger still sitting deep in his stomach.  
  
"I'm saying that people come here to get better and you came here too but unlike them you are getting worse." Harry blinks at him. "But also unlike them, they _want_ to get better and that's your problem, you don't want to get better. So what you need to do, you need to find a reason to get better and _get better_." Liam says and Harry stands up and leaves but don't before punching Liam in the nose.  
  
*  
  
A week passes and Harry isn't allowed out if his room but he still manages to get his therapy and anger control classes in. But every time a nurse or Liam comes in there are two security guards too, Harry's starting to wonder if he's here to get better or is this just jail for him.  
  
A week after that and Harry is allowed out of his room. Liam still think he's getting better but he also knows that Harry gets angrier all locked up in his room rather than outside of it. So that's how Harry finds himself back in the common room.  
  
Liam has been encouraging Harry to make friends but every time Harry goes near someone they look away or give him a certain look.  
  
Either way Harry gets pissed.  
  
"Hi." Harry says with a fake smile to a beta named Nick.  
  
"Hello, I’m Nick." The beta mumbles and Harry walks away because mumbling is so _angering_.  
  
"You're all fucking dumb ass cunt!" Harry bellows through the common room before storming out, knocking over a few helpless betas in his way.  
  
*  
  
The next day Harry wakes up early and goes to sit in the corner of the common room by the big window.  
  
He doesn't know how long he sits there but soon there are around fifteen people in this big room. Harry looks around the room before he sees the door open and in walks in Liam with someone Harry's never seen before.  
  
He's an omega; Harry can smell him from all the way across the room. It's strange to finally see an omega after two months, only because this hell is only full of alphas and betas. No one knows why omegas aren’t in here, but now one is and he's, wow.  
  
The omega is small, so small. He's curvy, his hips, thighs, and bums are so full and delicious. His tiny feet are in a nice pair of the "comfy" shoes that everyone is given when they first get here. His grey pants and white shirt make him looks drained but somehow his skin is still tan and Harry kind of wants to kick it. His hair is golden and fluffed off into a cute fringe that falls right over his eyes. Harry can't help but stare at him; he also can't help but notice the other alphas looking at him.  
  
He's furious.  
  
Harry watches the boy and soon Liam is leaving and some of the other alphas are already up and walking towards the omega. Harry stands up with a huff and marches over to the boy. No one should harm this beautiful omega. A few alphas back off when they see Harry coming, knowing that he's bad news but the others stay and try to get to the boy but Harry gets their first and pushes the others away with a loud growl.  
  
Harry turns to face the omega who is looking down at his feet with his hands held together in front of him, a sign of submission. Maybe it's the alpha in him, telling him not to hurt the boy, that calms him but Harry's anger is replaced by fascination.  
  
Harry can't help but see just how short he is compared to Harry. Now only if he can see his face.  
  
"Harry." He sticks out his hand which the omega looks at but doesn't touch.  
  
"Louis." He mumbles instead and Harry gets a little burst of anger but it disappears when Louis looks up. His stunning blue eyes look into Harry's green ones. Louis has the sharpest check bones with a little but if feminine features that prove he's an omega even more.  
  
The blue eyed boy clears his throat before speaking again. "Louis." He is so soft spoken but Harry doesn't seem to mind because he has the voice of an angel.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Louis." Harry says. "Would you like to come sit with me by the window?" He asks with a smile. The omega nods his head, perfectly obedient and Harry wonders if he really wants to or if he's just trying to please Harry because a he's an alpha. Either way Harry wants him to sit by him.  
  
Who knows maybe Louis can become his friend and Liam can get off his back.  
  
They walk over to the window and Harry grabs a random chair on the way so Louis has a seat too. He sets the chair next to his, facing the window. Harry flops into his chair while Louis sits down, stiff and straight.  
  
"Is Liam always so..." Louis asks but trails off obviously not wanting to finish.  
  
"An ass?" Harry looks over at him and the omega nods lightly. "Pretty much, he says he can help us but that's bullshit because I've been here for two months and "I'm getting worse"." Harry air quotes Liam's words causing a small smile to appear on the omegas face.  
  
"Well I hope he can help me." Louis whispers before bringing his legs up on the chair with him and placing his chin on his knees. _He’s adorable_ , Harry thinks as he turns and looks out the window.  
  
They don't talk for the rest of the day; they just sit there and look out the window.  When Harry lies in bed that night he thinks about how he didn't punch anyone today and then he falls asleep dreaming about his, hopefully, new friend.  
  
*  
  
A week passes and Harry and Louis spend it together. They talk some but mostly it's spent staring out the window and if their chairs move closer than no one needs to know.  
  
Now, it's lunch time and Harry is chewing on his sandwich as Louis picks at his own.  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" Harry asks with his mouth full, Louis flinches at him before looking up at the alpha.  
  
"No." He states as he sits up straighter and fixes his shirt- even though nothing was wrong with it. It's then when Harry realizes that he's never seen Louis eat.  
  
"Why are you here Louis?" Harry asks and the omega takes a deep breath before looking at Harry and releasing it.  
  
"My mom sent me." He states simply and Harry just wants to know why he won't tell him _why_ he's here.  
  
"So did mine. But I was asking why are you here, as in _what_ are you here for." Harry puts his sandwich down and watches Louis who looks around them before meeting Harry's eyes.  
  
"Anorexia." He whispers before ducking his head and hiding his face away. Harry watches as the omega fixes his shirt three more times before Harry speaks.  
  
"I'm here for anger issues." Harry says trying to think of what to say to the omega. Louis just nods at his lap and Harry really hopes he's not crying.  
  
"At least you're skinny." Louis whisper and yeah he's crying now Harry can _smell_ his tears. Before Harry can reply though Louis is excusing himself and walking fast out of the lunch room. Harry stares after him, the little omega trying his best not to show his teary face. In the corner of Harry’s eyes he sees another alpha get up and attempt to follow Louis out. Harry growls as the red anger fills his body and before he knows it he has the alpha pinned to the ground as he repetitively.  
  
That's how Harry ends up in Liam's office again.

*

“All those fucking alphas look at him like he’s a piece of meat!” Harry shouts at Liam.

“You are an alpha; don’t you look at him the same?” Liam asks and Harry shakes his head from the seat across from Liam.

“I’m different because we are...friends.” Harry explains slowly.

“Are you?” Liam asks and Harry really hopes that Louis and him are friends.

*  
  
Harry doesn't see Louis for two days.  
  
It's Friday and the staff is always short on Fridays. Now though the bodyguards aren't in the common room, both too busy taking the alpha in rut back to his room. So it's just the patients and a one nurse who is sleeping in the corner.  
  
It's just like every other normal day and Harry is surprised that it's not chaos in here.  
  
But it becomes chaos. Harry hears the door open and that sweet candy sent fills his nose. LOUIS. He turns to look at the boy who is staring at him. Louis smiles and waves his tiny hand. Harry blinks at him as Louis bites his lip nervously. They stare at each other for a good minute before Harry raises his, much larger, hand and waves back.  
  
Louis' smile has never been bigger. The omega starts to walk over with his hands swinging nicely next to him and he's _beautiful_. Harry smiles at the omega but as soon as he does a beta bumps into Louis causing him to set back a few paces and lose him bright smile.  
  
Harry sees red.  
  
No one should just bump Louis like that and get away with it. So Harry does the same thing that got him here in the first place. Harry jumps up with a growl and runs over, tackling the beta to the ground. There's yells and hands trying to pull him off but NO, this beta needs to learn his lesson.  
  
No one touches Louis.  
  
Harry doesn't know how hard he's hitting him but after five punches there is blood everywhere. The alpha is mumbling stuff to the beta but not even he knows what he is saying. But as he raises his fist again he hears an angelic voice.  
  
"Harry." It's small and quiet and it shouldn't be possible to hear over other yells but yet he does. The alpha takes a deep breath before shaking the hands off his shoulders and getting off the unconscious beta. The other patients and the nurse, who finally woke up, swarm him. Harry rolls his eyes as walks towards Louis.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry growls looking Louis up and down. "He bumped into you and didn't apologize, fuck that _dick_!" Harry growls loudly and turns away from Louis ready to finish the beta off but a small hand wraps around his bicep. He turns his head to see Louis looking at him.  
  
"Want to look out the window with me?" Louis asks and the beta is long forgotten.  
  
*  
  
The next day Harry and Louis are at dinner eating pasta this time because it's Saturday and well everyone loves pasta.  
  
"Louis." Harry mumbles through his mouth full of noddle’s as he looks across at the omega who is just pushing his food. "How much have you at today?" Harry asks but Louis jus shrugs at him and looks down at his lap. "Please tell me."  
  
"I had toast for breakfast." Louis whispers. They go through this every day, Harry asks Louis how much he it's Louis tells him and it's never enough. But somehow Harry convinces Louis to eat _something_ , maybe a little bit of his plate.  
  
"Lou, please just, just eat something. For me?" Harry begs and it's weird because he's an alpha and alphas _never_ beg. Louis sighs but nods his head and Harry smiles at him.  
  
After they finish Harry wraps his arm around Louis' waist and whispers about _proud_ he is.  
  
*  
  
Louis goes into heat so Harry doesn't see him for a good week and he's pissed. He wants to help Louis, wants to be there for him but he can't. One because they are not mates and two because security won't let Harry out if their sight.  
  
So right now Harry is pouting in the common room, sitting in the normal place by the window. He doesn't look over at the beta that decides to pull up a chair and sit next to him. He's not Louis, he's not important.  
  
"I'm Niall." The beta says and Harry can see blonde hair through the corner of his eye. "Here for alcohol abuse." He says obviously wanting to talk to Harry and the alpha just wants Louis so he gets up and leaves back to his room.  
  
Before he falls asleep that the old Harry would have beat that beta up for not asking if he could sit next to him and that's when he realizes that he's getting better.  
  
*  
  
When Louis finishes his heat he visits Harry in his room, sneaking in so that he doesn't get kicked out by the security because the only people allowed in someone's room is the patient and patient only. Needless to say Harry is surprised when he sees the omega enter his room.  
  
"Hi." Louis breaths out with a smile and Harry can smell the omegas after heat and it's delicious.  
  
"Hey Lou." Harry says sitting up in bed as Louis bows his head and crosses his hands in front of him. "Come, sit." Harry demands lightly and the omega walks over and sits on the bed, straight and stiff.  
  
"I missed you." Louis blurts out before covering his mouth and looking at Harry with wide eyes. It's _adorable_.  
  
"I missed you too." Harry chuckles and he's never felt so...not angry. They talk and talk like they always do but it's different because they are alone. Harry doesn't have to worry about the other alphas in the room because there are none. He just focuses on Louis and the omega focuses back and it's _fantastic_.  
  
It's starting to get late and Harry and Louis are sitting side by side lean sing against the headboard. Harry looks over at Louis and asks a question he's always been dying to ask.  
  
"Why don't you like to eat?"  
  
Louis frowns at the question as he curls inward, mentally and physically, bringing his knees to his chest and eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Because, because I'm useless." He whispers and Harry's angry, not at Louis but at himself for asking Louis and making him shutdown. "I'm an omega that no one wants because I'm a prude." Louis spits out the word as the first tear falls. "I'm fat Harry I'm fat and that's why I don't eat." Louis says angrily and wipes away his tears.  
  
"That's bullshit." Harry says as he moves closer to the omega, wrapping his arms around him. "Louis, you aren't useless. When you were gone in your heat I _needed_ you." Harry kisses his hair and Harry decides that this omega is not his friend, he's so much more. "Who cares if you're a prude, almost everyone is saving themselves for their mate." Harry kind of wants to be Louis' mate. "And you are _so_ far from being fat you don't even know."  
  
"Harry-" Louis cries as the sobs start to fully hit it. "I'm sorry but you're wrong." He says, and he's a true omega because only an omega would say sorry before correcting someone.  
  
"No, you're wrong babe. You are so because you are beautiful from your head to toe." Harry whispers into Louis' golden hair. Louis shakes his head as he cries into his knees.  Harry's heart hurts because he wants to help this omega so he moves them so that Louis is crying against Harry's chest as their legs tangle together.  
  
Harry whispers reassuring words into Louis' ear until he stops crying and stay together. When Louis leaves Harry tells him he's more beautiful than anyone and he's happy when he sees the omega smile at his comment.  
  
*

"Harry." Liam's says as Harry sits down in the chair in Liam's office. "You seem...better."  
  
"You sound surprised Liam." Harry smirks at him and yeah it a true life's been a lot better for Harry. It's been two weeks since Harry's and Louis' meet in Harry's bedroom and Louis has gotten better. Better as in Harry doesn't need to ask him to eat anymore because he does himself even if it's just a couple bites.  
  
"I am. I thought I wasn't going to be able to make you better, then again _I’m_ not the one helping you, Louis is." Liam says with a small smirk.  
  
"Eh, he's special." Harry admits.  
  
"Obviously." Liam mumbles and Harry gets a little frustrated at his mumble but he imagines Louis and he's fine again.  
  
*  
  
"It's Sunday." Louis says as he sits next to Harry by the window.  
  
"It is." Harry chuckles and looks over at the blushing boy.  
  
"We are allowed outside on Sundays." Louis whispers and Harry knows want Louis wants, the omega won't ask it but Harry knows.  
  
"Do you want to go outside?" Harry asks and Louis perks up and looks at Harry.  
  
"Really?"

"Yeah."  
  
So they do. The grounds are beautiful, just like Louis, there are flowers and trees and it's just good to be outside.  
  
"It's beautiful out here." Louis says and skips across the grass; the alpha follows him from behind his hands in his pockets. Louis is everything Harry wants right now. This omega changed Harry in a good way and Harry hopes he doing the same for Louis.  
  
 Louis stops skipping and turns around towards Harry. "What?"  
  
"Am I helping you?" Harry asks without thinking as he takes the last couple steps towards Louis.  
  
"This whole place is helping me, but you are helping me more." Louis whispers and Harry can't help but brush his hand against the omegas face.  
  
"Good, because you truly are beautiful and I don't want you ever to waste away."

"Why are you so nice to me?"  
  
"Because I think I'm in love with you." Harry admits and once the words are out and realizes that they are true, that he might love Louis and he _wants_ to love Louis and have him love him back.  
  
"I-I-."

"You don't have to say anything Louis." Harry says with a smile and normally he would be angry at Louis' stutter and hesitation but why should he because he's almost _in love_ with this boy because only this boy, this beauty, cannot cause him anger. "Let's go see the water fountain."  
  
They walk to the fountain and Harry wonders what is holding Louis' back from feeling the same way.  
  
*  
  
Two days later Harry wakes up to Louis walking into his room.  
  
"Lou?" He groans as he sits up to make room for the boy.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Louis goes into his omega stance with his hands held in front of him and head downwards.  
  
"Of course babe." Harry says as Louis sits down next to him, staring at his lap.  
  
"Did you really mean that you kind of love me?" Louis whispers and Harry places a hand on the boys’ thigh.  
  
"Yes Louis, I really do kind of love you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you are beautiful and sweet and I want to hold you, protect you and well I love you." Harry says and this time, without the kind of because he truly loves Louis.  
  
"I-I-I love you too." Louis whispers before looking up at Harry with tear filled eyes. Harry leans down towards the omega as Louis leans up towards the alpha. He cups Louis' face and looks at the blue eyes before closing his own and connecting their lips.  
  
It's the fireworks and sparks but it's special because it's love made from problems.  
  
*  
  
Harry should have confessed his love earlier because Louis eats a full breakfast, lunch and dinner. Louis also stops Harry's angry but just _being_ by him.  
  
Liam's also noticed their improvement and even though they aren't fully fixed, they are fixed enough to go home. When Liam tells them this Louis lets his omega go as he jumps into Harry's arms and kisses him deeply.  
  
They shouldn't go home but Liam said that they would be better if they want to be fully fixed then they must do it together, not in the rehab center. They don't complain because he's right, they need to get out of here.  
  
"Well, goodbye Liam." Harry says and shakes the beta hand. He starts to walk away but he's stopped by a small hand.  
  
"Will you take a picture of us?" Louis asks and hands Liam a camera and he takes it. The two boys move so they are standing in front of the building. Harry wraps his arm around Louis' waist and they grip each other's hands in front of them.  
  
"Ready?" Liam asks and they nod as he snaps the picture. "Have a good life you two." Liam hands back the camera before going inside and Harry and Louis walk away from the rehab center, hand in hand.  
  
*  
  
Two weeks pass and Louis and Harry move into a flat together in London. It's small for two people but it's perfect for them, it keeps them closer somehow, better than the shitty hotel they were staying in.  
  
"Harry." Louis asks and sits next to Harry on their black couch. It's different to see him not in his grey and white rehab outfit, but what he's wearing is MUCH nicer than before. It's Harry's light purple sweater, big on him, the sleeves rolled up three times just to have it show half his hand. Louis' also wearing tight black jeans that _really_ show off his juicy thighs and bum.  
  
"Louis." Harry mocks and the smaller boy grins at him before snuggling into Harry side. Louis puts his face in Harry neck and Harry digs his fingers into the omegas side causing him to squirm and giggle against Harry.  
  
"Stop." Louis laughs and falls into Harry's lap.  
  
"Sorry babe." Harry chuckles before putting his hand under Louis' armpits and picking up the weightless boy. Louis straddles his hips and looks at Harry with a high smile, his teeth crocked but still perfect. Harry can't help but lean forward and rub his nose against Louis' button nose. "I love you." Harry whispers.  
  
"I love you too." Louis breaths out and Harry looks down at Louis' lips before closing his eyes and kissing Louis. It’s sweet and loving but as soon as Harry puts his hands on Louis' waist it's becomes deeper. Harry licks across Louis' slightly chapped lips and the omega opens his a tiny bit but enough for Harry to slip his tongue into his mouth.  
  
They've never really kissed like this before. Yeah Harry wants too; of course he does he's a horny alpha and wants his omega. But he has respect for Louis and told himself to hold off until Louis himself wanted to do anything sexual. And right now and seems that he wants too.  
  
Louis nervously wraps his arms Harry's neck as Harry starts to deepen their kiss. The alpha can feel the temperature in the room rise as he moves his hands to Louis' back and pulls the omega closer.  
  
"Harry." Louis mumbles into the alphas mouth. Harry moans lightly at that sound as he feels his dick start to harden.  
  
"Yeah babe?" Harry asks as he breaks their kiss and attaches his mouth to Louis' neck, kissing and sucking along his jawline. He earns a few moans out of Louis before he moves down his neck, sucking super hard on the mating spot. Louis gasps above him and grips Harry's hair, pulling on it slightly.  
  
Harry is rock hard in his jeans and he doesn't know where they are going with this but they are going somewhere because he can _smell_ and _feel_ Louis' slick that is leaking through the omegas pants and onto his own. The sweet candy smell of Louis intensifies along with the even sugary smell of his slick and Harry really wants to _suck_ it up.  
  
"Lou, Louis." Harry whispers as he breaks off of Louis' neck to look at the omega who is breathing heavy with red marks starting to appear now his neck.  
  
"Harry, Harry please mate me." Louis begs and Harry nods as his cock hardens and he attaches their lips again. He moves his hands under Louis' thighs before he stands up, holding Louis who wraps his legs around Harry, his slick down sliding down Harry's legs.  
  
The alpha carries Louis' to their bedroom and lays him down on the bed. They stay connect as Harry starts to grind down on the tiny omega. Louis lets out little moans every time their crotches rub against each other. Harry's mind is going foggy with Louis' smell and the fact that _they are actually about to do this._

"Too many clothes." Harry mumbles before sitting up with his legs on either side of Louis' hips, he grabs the back of his shirt and rips it over his head before throwing it somewhere away. Louis runs his hands up his abs and chest, making the alpha sit there and breathing heavily.  
  
Louis looks fascinated by his alphas body and when Harry sees the tears in his eyes he realizes that Louis is jealous. He thinks he fat and ugly but he's not and Harry knows that but he has to remind Louis that now.  
  
"Hey." Harry takes his hands in his own. "You're beautiful." Harry says as he brings Louis' hands up to his mouth, kissing them both. Harry knows Louis knows he's speaking the truth but sometimes it's hard for Louis to accept it.  
  
"So beautiful." Harry says leaning down to kiss Louis, as he does so he moves his hands under Louis' shirt and the boy doesn't squirm but he grips Harry bicep instead. "You are," Harry starts before sitting back and pulling Louis' shirt off. "So fucking beautiful." Harry moans out as he rubs his hands large hands across Louis' tiny chest and stomach.  
  
"Harry." Louis whispers as Harry tweaks one of his nipples. "Please, just-" Louis doesn't finish because Harry is already off of the omega and bed, ripping his jeans and pants off. His cock is finally free as it flings out hard and slightly leaking.  
  
"Don't worry, I got you." Harry coos when he sees Louis' wide eyes at the size of Harry. Louis nods as Harry kisses him sweetly. They pull apart as Harry takes off Louis' pants and jeans. The omega is stunning, all golden and beautiful laying there with his legs slightly spread and hands gripping the sheets beside him.  
  
Harry loves him.  
  
The alpha sees the omega staring at the ceiling instead of him and he knows what that means, he's trying not to cry.  
  
"Hey." Harry says as he climbs back onto the bed, spooning Louis from the side, his body so much bigger than his omega's. "You are beautiful and have no reason to cry." Louis nods his head at him as he squeezes his eyes shut.  
  
"I just- I just, don't want to disappoint you." Louis cries out and Harry wipes away the fallen tears. He knows exactly what's going on, almost every omega goes through this their first time. They want to please, they were born to please but they were never taught how so they cry because they are afraid.  
  
"You won't. There is so way you could disappoint me because it's the fact that I'm about to have sex with _you_ that makes it perfect." Harry kisses him and Louis kisses back.  
  
"Okay. I love you." Louis whispers and Harry says it back as he moves until he's in between Louis' legs.  
  
"Bend your knees babe." Harry taps the omega knees and Louis quickly moves so his feet are flat on the bed and Harry smiles because Louis is such an _omega_. He pulls the boys hips up and puts a pillow under them, making it as comfortable as possible for his omega.  
  
Louis looks beautiful right now. Mouth open slightly and letting out little breaths, his hair messy and fallen across his forehead. His golden tan body is covered in a layer of sweat that makes his skin glisten. His hands grip the sheets and his legs are spread giving Harry full sight to his rock hard cock against his belly and leaking hole.  
  
Harry moans at the sight before he leans down and kisses Louis' as he wraps his hand around the boys cock and starts to stroke it lightly.  
  
"Just relax." Harry whispers as he pushes one of his fingers in Louis' slick leaking hole. It's only up to the knuckle but Harry can already feel the tight heat and his cock twitches impatiently. Louis' breath quickens as Harry pushes in farther before back out and going back it. He picks a slow rhythm trying his best to get Louis to enjoy it and by the little whimpers coming out if his mouth Harry guess he is.  
  
Harry stops stroking as he adds another finger causing Louis' to moan loudly, and even the omega's _moans_ are beautiful. Harry pumps his fingers in and out creating a slight squish sound from the amount of slick.  
  
"So beautiful." Harry kisses Louis' belly as he starts to scissors his fingers, streaking the omega out. He pushes does that a few more times until he rubs up against a nerve and Louis' back arches as Harry hits his prostate.  
  
"God." Louis moans and Harry smirks as he quickens his pace, scissoring the omega harder and faster, hitting his prostate perfectly every hit. Harry looks up at Louis and there is so much precum leaking from his cock that's it's starting to pool in his belly button. Is it weird that Harry finds it cute?  
  
"Are you ready?" Harry asks and Louis moans out a nod. Harry pulls his slick fingers out and wipes them on the bed sheets. He doesn't bother grabbing a condom because he wants Louis to feel him and for him to feel Louis. Harry adjusts himself onto his knees and looks down at Louis as he grabs his dick. "It's okay." Harry whispers and kisses Louis' bent knee.  
  
He starts to stoke Louis again as he pushes the tip in Louis' hole. The pain is already flashing across the omegas face so Harry leans down and kisses him as he slowly inches further in. Once his thighs hit the back of Louis' bum he stops stroking and kisses Louis' harder, wiping away some of the fallen tears.  
  
"I love you." Harry breaths and places his foreheads on Louis. The delicious tight heat he's surrounded by makes Harry even harder than before.  
  
"I love you too." Louis responses. "Mate me." He whispers and Harry thinks he might just come from that sentence. He kisses him as he starts to slowly thrust his hips out. It takes a couple of thrusts for Louis to fat used to it and when he does Harry pulls back, grips Louis' hips and- as corny as it sounds -makes love to him.  
  
Harry places his hands on either side of Louis' head as he stares into his beautiful omega's eyes. They both let out loud moans after each thrust and soon Harry is getting close and falls to his forearms, burying his face into Louis' neck.  
  
"You are so beautiful." Harry breaths out as he start to leave a trial of kisses and lovebites down Louis' neck.  
  
"Har- I need to come. Please let come." Louis begs and Harry nods against his neck. The alpha brings his hand down and starts to stroke the boy. Harry thrusts his hips so he hits Louis' prostate everything and in a matter of minutes Louis is coming all over Harry's hand and their chests. While he does so he also clenches around Harry and makes the tightness tighter and Harry is coming and knotting Louis with a moan of Louis' name and a bite to the omega's mating spot.  
  
Harry collapses on Louis his face still in the omega's neck. He breaths heavily on the freshly made mark and that's when he feels _it_.  
  
He feels the bond and the mark and the mating and the true love sink into his body. Something happens and all of a sudden Harry's and Louis' heartbeat fall into sync. Harry's emotions change and it feels deeper as if he's not only feeling the feelings of one person. He can almost see Louis' thoughts and this, what he's feeling, what Louis' feeling is what they have done. They have _soulbonded_.  
  
"Wow." Harry whispers into the silent room and he moves to look up at Louis who is looking down at him.  
  
"Yeah, wow."  
  
"I love you." Harry chuckles.  
  
"I love you too." Louis giggles back and Harry leans up to kiss him before they fall asleep together, in love and still connected.  
  
*  
  
"Can we get these?" Harry asks and holds up a bag of chips towards Louis who is standing on the other side of the aisle.  
  
"If you want them." Louis says with a smile as he walks over to Harry and their cart.  
  
"Well then I'm getting them." Harry smirks as he drops the bag into the cart and pushes it to the checkout line. There are about five people in front of them when Harry realizes they forgot milk. "Babe, keep our spot in line I forgot to get milk." Louis nods at him and Harry pecks his check before jobbing back to the refrigerated section.  
  
Once he picks up the cold judge he feels a pull in his chest. Harry wipes his head up as he feels his chest tighten and that could only mean one thing. _Louis_. Harry drops the judge as it splatters across the ground but he ignores it as he runs full force back to Louis.  
  
When he spots him Louis as both hands over his ears as an alpha, big and tall, stands next to him trying to whisper things to Louis. Harry knows he humming too so that he can't hear the alpha voice that he's no doubt using on the omega. Harry body fills with anger and rage, he sees red as he runs towards the alpha and tackles him to the ground.  
  
Before he even attempts to hit the alpha he feels a sudden sadness wash over him. _Louis_. Harry spits in the alphas face before turning around to see Louis staring at him with tears rushing down his face.  
  
"Let's go home." Harry whispers as his anger disappears from his body. Louis nods and takes Harry's hand before dragging them home.  
  
"I'm sorry." Louis says when they walk past their threshold.  
  
"There is nothing to be sorry for Louis, it's not your fault." Harry explains as he pulls Louis over to the couch. He plops down on it and pulls Louis into his lap.  
  
"I just feel like I let you down, because I can't protect myself." Louis says in a quiet voice and it Harry's chest is filled with more sadness.  
  
"Louis." Harry brushes a hand across the omegas face, wiping away the tears. "I'm your alpha; it's my job to protect you." Harry kisses his forehead causing the blue eyes boy to give him a watery smile. "You're beautiful." Harry whispers and he means it, but he also knows that when Louis gets like this he won't eat and Harry won't allow that.  
  
"You're a perfect alpha." Louis giggles out and wipes his face on his- Harry's -sleeve.  
  
"And you are a perfect omega." Harry replies before kisses over Louis' freshly made mark.  
  
*  
  
Three weeks after the boys have mated Harry can't help but notice how much happier Louis is. Not that he wasn't happy before but he's just _happier_. He eats anything he wants and Harry's so proud of his omega, even though Harry sometimes gets angry when alphas go near Louis.  
  
So that's when Harry starts to make Louis wear Harry's jacket. It's a jean jacket and Harry used to wear it all the time so it smells just like it. He wants those alphas out there to know that Louis' is his; if they jacket and mark isn’t enough then it usually ends with Harry growling and attempting to fight them.  
  
But something happens and soon Louis' smell seems _off_. Harry doesn't comment on it because he knows that Louis isn't cheating on him but _something_ is different.  
  
Also Louis has been sick lately, stomach flu or something. He throws up all the time and he struggles to eat food. Harry is just so stressed and worried about his boy.  
  
"Harry." Louis asks as he walks out of their bathroom and into their bedroom. His hands are behind his back and his head is towards the ground. Harry knows that pose, he's venerable.  
  
"Yes babe?" Harry stands up as walks over to his omega.  
  
"I-I have something to tell you." Louis whispers and glances up before looking down at his feet again.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asks and he reaches out to touch Louis but the omega is moving his arms and thrusting something into Harry's hand. "What-" Harry freezes as he looks down at the thin white skin, with a little hole in the middle that holds a blue plus sign. Harry takes a deep breath as he stubble a backwards to his bed. He sits on the edge and continues to stare at the object in his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry." Louis says after a good ten minutes and Harry suddenly feels sadness hit him as he looks over at his omega. Louis has fallen to his knees and is crying into his hands.  
  
"No, no babe." Harry jumps over to him and wraps his arms around him. "Don't be sorry, this is amazing." The omega only cries harder into his hands. "Louis." Harry takes the omegas arms and moves them away from his face. Louis looks up at him and Harry's never seen him so _destroyed_. "It's okay. It's going to be okay. We are going to have a little baby, half you half me. And he or she will grow up happily with amazing parents." Harry kisses the boys forehead and tiny omega just shakes his head at him.  
  
"I ruined our lives Harry. We are young, not even 25 yet and I _ruined_ everything." Louis sobs out as he grips onto Harry's bicep.  
  
"No, no, no. This a gift Louis. This," Harry places a hand on Louis' stomach. "Is our beautiful baby." He whispers and the omega looks up at him with a teary and snot filled face.  
  
"You-you're okay with this?" Louis hiccups and Harry nods at him.  
  
"Better than okay, this is fantastic. Another us." Harry rubs his thumb into Louis' stomach and he realizes that he should have noticed sooner. The throwing up and his smell have gotten off because there is one of them growing inside his _tiny_ omega. "I love you Louis, and our growing baby." Harry kisses Louis and the omega kisses back but he doesn't stop crying until later that night when Harry reassures him that everything will be okay.  
  
*  
  
Harry takes that back because everything is not okay. Him and Louis have plans to visit each other's family and deliver the news and the fact that they have never met each other's family just puts more pressure on them.  
  
Right now they are on their way to Harry's house. The alpha is driving with one hand as the other is holding onto Louis'. Actually it's more like Louis is trying to break the bones in Harry's hand and that makes him worry about how strong Louis' going to be when he gives birth. He's so tiny, how does he have so much strength.  
  
"They aren't going to like me." Louis mumbles to himself but Harry hears him.  
  
"My family will love you." Harry reassures.  
  
"How do you know?" Louis asks and Harry looks over to mess the boys sassy face. Harry snorts as he looks back at the road.  
  
"There are three reasons why I know they'll love you. One it's impossible not to love you. Two I love you and as my family they have to love you too. And three if they don't love you then I'll kill them." Harry smiles at Louis and the omega giggles back.  
  
"You're ridiculous." Louis whispers.  
  
"Ridiculous for you." Harry winks at him and Louis snorts out a giggle and god he's the most adorable pregnant boy Harry's ever seen.  
  
An hour later and Harry pulls into his childhood homes driveway. He turns the car off but doesn't make any move to get out.  
  
"My mom and I didn't exactly leave on the good terms, I mean she sent me to a fucking rehab center but I forgave her and this is the first time in talking to her since before that so let's hope this goes well." Harry explains before he gets out of the car with Louis who attaches himself to Harry's arm as they walk up to the door. "He goes nothing." He lifts his fist and knocks twice on the door and in mere seconds the door is opened.  
  
"Harry." Anne mumbles out and Harry gets a slight annoyance because she still want learned out to speak correctly.  
  
"Hi mum." Harry responses quietly and Louis squeezes his arm tighter.  
  
"Harry!" She says louder with a smile as he throws her arms around him and hugs her son tight. Harry chuckles and returns the hug before pulling back. "Where have you been?" She asks when they pulls back. "And who is this?" She smiles at Louis before grabbing the boys by their shirts and pulling them inside. "Let's go to the living room where you can explain where the hell you've been young man."  
  
"Okay." Harry and Louis follow her to the room before sitting on the couch, Louis still glued onto Harry's arm. The alpha squeezes the omegas knee, reassuring him.  
  
"So, Harry who is this?" Anne asks as he looks over at Louis is who looking at his lap.  
  
"This is Louis, he's my-."  
  
"Mate. He's your mate." Anne says and Harry looks at her to see her staring at his mark on Louis' neck. "He's your mate!" Anne jumps up with a huge smile and hugs Louis' tightly. The omega just sits there and looks at Harry with wide eyes. "You are adorable!" Anne pulls back and holds him at arm’s length. "You haven't even said one word I couldn't be happier that Harry mated with you."  
  
Harry smiles at his mum because he never would have expected this from her. Hell they haven't talked in forever and now Harry kind of feels like a dick for never calling her.  
  
"Thank you ma'am." Louis says with a nod and red face and god he is adorable.  
  
"You are so welcome! So how did you two meet? Tell me everything!" Anne says.  
  
"Um, we met at rehab..." Harry cuts himself off because that's not the best place to meet your soul mate.  
  
"Really?" She asks and the boys both nod in return. "Well, in that case you owe me an apology for yelling at me because I made you go there." Anne crosses her arms and gives Harry a smirk.  
  
"I know mum. I'm really sorry for everything and especially for not calling you when I got out. It was very selfish of me." Harry admits and he knows he said the right thing when Louis squeezes his hand and his mum breaks out into a grin.  
  
"I missed you." Anne pulls him in for another hug. "And if you ever cut me off like that again I'll cut your balls off." She whispers in his ear and Harry pulls back with wide eyes.  
  
"Well, okay then." He says and Louis giggles next to him because he can feel that Harry is terrified.  
  
"Anne." Louis says with a small voice and Harry looks over at him surprised. "Harry and I have something to tell you." Louis mumbles out before nudging Harry to tell her what they came here for.  
  
"Oh yes. Mum, we are having a baby." Harry says and he smiles for a mere second and then it falls when he sees the blank expression on his mums face. He moves closer to Louis' in case something horrible happens and he needs to protect him but as soon as he puts a hand on Louis' leg Anne's face breaks into a smile.  
  
"My baby is having a baby!" Anne shouts before launching herself onto the two boys, hugging them so tight that they can barely breathe. "I can't wait until Gemma hears about this before she's going to be so jealous." Anne laughs into his ear and Harry feels a weight lifted off his shoulders. Now all that's left is Louis' family.  
  
*

"Harry." Louis asks once they step up to the door of the Tomlinson's. "You love me right?"  
  
"So so much babe." Harry kisses his forehead.  
  
"Okay then let's go." Louis lifts a shaky fist and knocks twice. The door flies open and standing there is a women with brown hair that's been put up into a messy bum. She has an apron on and both it and her face are covered on powder. Harry isn't sure what happened but the next thing he knows Louis is crying into the women's chest and she's crying back.  
  
They cry for about ten minutes and Harry backs away to give them their respect because he knows Louis needs this with his mum, Harry isn't totally heartless you know. When they finally pull back Harry smiles at Louis’ mum and she smiles back before yanking him down into a hug.  
  
"Mum, this is Harry." Louis announces as he wipes his face off. She pulls back and keeps Harry at arm’s length, examining the alpha.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Harry puts his hand out but she's ignores it and pulls him back into a hug.  
  
"Thank you for saving him." She whispers in his ear and if you ask Harry today that was the most heartbreaking experience in his life. When they pulls back Harry grips Louis' hand tighter as he tries to fight off his own tears and well Harry Styles _never_ cries.  
  
They go inside and talk a little, explaining how they met and them Jay, Louis' mum, fills them in on Louis' sisters and all their crazy lives. Finally though Louis brings up the reason they are here.  
  
"Mum we came here to tell you that, that I'm pregnant." Louis ends with a whispers and Harry smiles when he sees Jay’s watery smile.  
  
"That's amazing boo." She hugs them and Harry glad that everything is okay now.  
  
*  
  
And everything stays okay, until Louis is four months pregnant. Harry's noticed that something was off when Louis wasn't too excited about the fact that he's finally showing. But on Harry's way home from work he gets a call from Louis.  
  
"Hey babe, I'm on my-." Harry cuts himself off as soon as he feels the absolute _terror_ in his chest. "What's wrong Louis?" Harry says as he pushes harder on the gas petal.  
  
"I-i-i-." Louis sobs out and Harry just wishes this car would go faster.  
  
"You are okay babe. Just tell me what's happening?" Harry runs a red light and thank god there are no cops around.  
  
"You-you left me all this _food_!" Louis shouts into the phone and Harry has never seen Louis angry before. Finally Harry pulls into a parking spot. He hops out and runs inside quickly, hanging up the phone as soon as he sees Louis sitting on their kitchen floor covered in throw up.  
  
"Louis." Harry says calmly as he approaches the crying boy slowly. "Louis." He says as he reaches out and touches Louis' shoulder but the boy flinches away and turns toward Harry.  
  
"You! You son of a bitch!" Louis points a finger at Harry who just looks at him with wide eyes. Normally Harry would be pissed and yelling back but this is Louis, his mate, he just can't be mad. "You get me pregnant and make me fat and then you leave me this whole fucking breakfast to eat!" Louis sobs out.  
  
"Louis." Harry tries to reach for his omega but the boy slaps it away. Harry feels like crying because he thought Louis was fixed.  
  
"So I eat your fucking breakfast because I know that you'll question it if I don't and as soon as I look down-." Louis chokes on a sob and Harry falls to his knees and pulls the omega close. He doesn't care if he's getting puke on himself his omega _needs_ him. "I'm so fat. I'm so fat Harry and I can't stand to see that my fat stomach makes me sick and I-." Louis cuts himself off as he covers his mouth with his hand.  
  
Harry knows what's coming next and he picks Louis up and moves him to the sink where the omega throws up. Harry soothes him by stroking the omegas back as he spits more and sobs into the sink. The alpha holds Louis as he collapses into his arms and Harry sinks to the ground as Louis cries into Harry's chest.  
  
They sit like that for an hour until the smell starts to get to Harry and he picks his still sobbing omega. He carries them to the bathroom and he sets Louis down on the edge of the tube. The tiny omega wipes his eyes before looking up at Harry and he looks so helpless but Harry WILL help him.  
  
"Shower or bath?" Harry kisses his forehead and the omega picks shower. Harry turns the water on and undresses himself. "Arms up." Louis raises his arms weakly and Harry slips the shirt off of his. Louis stands up and Harry unbuttons his pants for him before pulling them down with his boxers.  
  
Louis sniffs and Harry looks at the broken omega in front of him. He has vomit in messy hair. His beautiful blue eyes and face are filled with tears. There are bags under his eyes along with a red running nose. Harry feels that he failed Louis and he makes a mental promise to never let Louis look like this again.  
  
Harry takes Louis' hand and pulls him into the shower. The hot water burns their skin but the pain is what they need. Louis' tears mix with the water and he covers his belly as Harry grasp the shampoo. He looks at Louis' arms and frowns as he sets it back of the shelf.  
  
"You're not fat." Harry takes Louis' hands in his, covering them completely. "Louis Tomlinson, you are not fat. You are carrying our beautiful child." Harry bends down so Louis is looking at him. "Your belly will get bigger, but not from food, but from our growing child. And in five months from now he or she will be born and we'll fall in love with them and you'll be perfect just like how you are now." Harry kisses him deeply and Louis kisses him back slowly.  
  
When they pull apart Louis just nods at Harry and the alpha washes them clean. He makes sure to get all the vomit out of Louis' hair. When Harry washes the soap off of Louis' body the omega stops crying and watches him silently. Once they are all clean Harry takes them to bed where he whispers into Louis' ears until the omega falls asleep. He kisses Louis before he goes to clean the kitchen and throw away their dirty clothes. The alpha climbs into bed and falls asleep with his hand on top if Louis' which lay on his belly.  
  
*

"Harry." Louis patters into the kitchen with his hands wrapped around a cuppa. "I'm sorry about yesterday." He sits down next to Harry at their table.  
  
"It's okay babe, but next time you feel like that I _need_ you to tell me." Harry kisses his forehead and the omega blushes before nodding his head.  
  
"I will." Louis says.  
  
*  
  
Two months later and Louis is huge. His back is starting to hurt and his tiny ankles are swelling. He cries into his pillow almost every night before bed because he's 'fat' and terrified that Harry will leave him. The alpha holds him closed and reassures him that Louis' not fat and he's not going anywhere. Louis believes him but sometimes he doesn't and Harry won't stop until Louis does.  
  
"Can we go to the park?" Louis asks after they eat lunch and Harry looks over at his beautiful pregnant omega and nods because they never get out much. The put on their jackets and leave into February air.  
  
Harry holds his hand as they swing them through the park. Louis talks on about some new movie he wants to see and Harry nods along, listening to every word that comes out of his omega. They have a good time until they start to travel home and there are alphas everywhere. Harry holds Louis' closer and keeps a hand on his belly as he growls deeply in his throat. Louis just lowers his head and shrinks in on himself.  
  
No one even looks at them but that doesn't stop Harry from punching a wall once he gets home.  
  
"Fuck!" He yells as he kicks their coffee table, flipping it over. The alpha mumbles words under his breath until he turns around and sees his omega. Louis is staring at him with one of his hands on the top of his belly and one on the bottom. "I’m sorry." Harry puts his face in his hands as he falls to the couch.  
  
"Don't apologize Harry." Louis sits next to him. "Neither of us should have too. My and your problems are a part of us and even though it scares us both to see each other like that. It makes us, us. It makes is Louis and Harry. Omega and Alpha. And most of all soon to be parents." Louis says quietly and Harry can't stop but kiss him deeply because he's so _right_.  
  
For the rest of the pregnancy neither of them have any more episodes. Louis stops crying every night and accepts that he's pregnant. Harry learns to control his anger and his over protection of his omega.  
  
*  
  
Two and half months later and Louis' water breaks.  
  
"Come on babe, you're going to be okay." Harry coos as Louis' squeezes his hand tighter as a contraction hits him. So yeah, he's a million times stronger now that he's giving birth. Harry pushes his foot down harder as he pulls into the hospital. "We are here." Harry announces as he hops out and runs around to Louis' side. He grasps the boy and carries him bridal style inside.  
  
"It hurts." Louis says through clenched teeth as Harry lowers him into a wheelchair a nurse gave him.  
  
"It's going to be okay. We are going to see our little baby soon." Harry whispers in his ear and Louis just screams in response. They push Louis into a room and up on the bed, positioning him correctly. Someone shoves Harry a mask and scrub that he throws on quickly before taking Louis' hand in his. And wow his grip is getting tighter.  
  
The doctor comes in and four pushes later and Harry and Louis hear a crying baby. Their baby. The alpha and omega look at each other with a smile and in mere minutes they are given their beautiful baby boy.  
  
"He has your eyes." Harry says and Louis can only nod as the happy years run down his face.  
  
"He has your hair." Louis giggles and runs his finger through the little hairs on their baby's head. "What should we name him?" Louis whispers and Harry is so in love right now, both with Louis and their baby.  
  
"Louis jr?" Harry suggests and Louis just giggles with a shake of his head.  
  
"What about Brandon?" Louis asks and their baby hiccups loudly.  
  
"Hello Brandon." Harry coos.  
  
*  
  
They never have any more kids. Brandon is all they need, he is a perfect mixture of them both and even though both his parents had problems throughout their life maybe two wrongs do make a right.  
  
When Brandon takes his first steps Harry learns to control his anger completely and never let it get the best of him again. Louis' never been prouder of him.  
  
When Brandon turns five he asks Harry why Louis doesn't eat as much as them. Louis cries for three days before he makes the decision to always eat. Harry never been prouder of him.  
  
When Brandon turns sixty he gets a phone call from the hospital where he was born from. His parents had passed away from old age, but they died together in each other's arms.  
  
They leave Brandon everything and when he looks through a box full of empty pictures he sees one where Harry and Louis are standing hand in hand in from of a rehab center.


End file.
